Imperialism - Map Game
The game starts in 1770, during a time when Europe expands through Asia and America has no Independent nations. Rules #Each day is half year #One nation per user #You can declare independence if the mods think acceptable #White areas are unclaimed, official border is black, while occupations have no border #Vassals are nations with certain independence and are marked with a square #Mods are mapmakers, while mapmakers may not be mods #There can't be a UN-like organization util 1900 #Implausibility will be erased with previous warning #Turns starts after one day, a turn start may be delayed if having little users posting #You can't play as a colony #You can reclaim a colony conquered by another nation, if it was once in your power #Mods control nations without user until it have one #Remember a colony has its population and it can declare independence if unhappy #A colony is considered any piece of land outside your home continent #Colonies are with the nation color and can be fully incorporated in ones nation after imperialism fall after the WWII #To end a war is required a treaty and a consent from both sides #To war involving players, algorithm is required. Algorithm (Imperialism - Map Game) #Is good to each nation to have its own page if desires to have a more secret diplomacy #Any Olympiad like competition inter nations is allowed #No inventions before at least 20 years of its OTL invention Nations If you want a nation not listed you can added it and wait for approval, power category listed after the name *Great Britain (5): SuperGalaxy (talk) 20:30, December 29, 2012 (UTC) *France (5): Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 00:06, August 29, 2014 (UTC) *Dutch Republic (3)- Emperor Romanus (talk) 18:55, April 22, 2013 (UTC) (Forgot to add to the list, feel free to start playing. The Time Changer(talk) 19:17, April 22, 2013 (UTC)) *Spain (5): Sine dei gloriem (talk) 20:45, December 29, 2012 (UTC) *Portugal (3):The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:09, April 18, 2013 (UTC) *Holy Roman Empire (5):Rdv65 (talk) 16:31, April 14, 2013 (UTC) *Austria (5):Local (talk) *Ottoman Empire (4): *Russian Empire (4): Pavillion (talk) 14:13, December 30, 2012 (UTC) (When will the game start?) *Chinese Empire (3):Ninjasvswarriors (talk) 07:16, May 21, 2013 (UTC) *Tokugawa Shogunate/Japan (3): *Sweden (3): *Italian Confederacy Members (5 together): **Florence (2):The old baby (talk) 18:39, December 29, 2012 (UTC) **Papal States (2): **Venice (2): **Naples (3): **Milan (2): **Genoa (2): *USA (1):Pandadude12345Rblx (talk) 23:50, August 28, 2014 (UTC) America shall rise! *Quebec (1): Changes from OTL *Austria withdraw from the HRE, so Prussia assumed the power, in general *The Italian States are united under a weak confederacy, but yet united. **It inglobes the borders of the Kingdom of Italy in the interwars (WWI and WWII) and includes Corsega *Ottoman Empire is modernizing, therefore it not as weak as should, but still easier to win compared to other European nations Mods *Headmod: VictorMolinaro (talk) ** ** Mapmakers *VictorMolinaro (talk) *Sine dei gloriem (talk) 20:46, December 29, 2012 (UTC) * Map 1770 Mod Events: Rebelions start across the Thirteen Colonies, while tensions rise between HRE and Austria. The Ottoman Empire made an Alliance with Austria, while the Italian Confederacy made an Alliance with the HRE. Tensions rise between Spanish Colonials and English Colonials in the Louisiana, while the Dutch declare war in Belgium. HRE supported the Dutch, while France supported Belgium. ''' '''Players: *'Russian Empire: '''Catherine the Great orders an expansion of the Russian Army and sends Russian nobles to talk peace with the Kazakhs in the south. *'HRE: expand our military and ask for an alliance with the Dutch, Russia is ask for an alliance. Did the HRE is fully unified under Prussia in one German state or not in this ATL?' **'Is like the OTL German Empire, with several nobles, but under the command of the Prussian King and Parliament''' *'Austria:' A law is passed so that at 22 years of age, every man must join the army and stay in it until they are 30. They send ships of soldiers and explorers to Africa, and claim a large island they name Österreichischen Afrika (Madagascar) as a Colony. Another fleet crosses the Atlantic and claims the unclaimed portion of South America, and two small Islands of the coast of South America (the Falklands) that are named Österreichischen Inseln and the main Colony Österreichishen Argentinian. Troops are sent to aid the Belgians. *'Great Britain: '''The fleet blockades the coastline of the Thirteen Colonies, and importing weapons to North America is outlawed. Most of the army is moved there. To prevent more rebelling, full rights are given to the citizens of the colonies, and negotiations are started with the rebel leaders. 1770.5 '''Mod Events: New Spain invaded Florida and its big defeat led to the British conquest of New Orleans. American revolutionaries establish an organized government in North America, with center at Boston, rebelling after the British made new intolerable laws. The Tensions keep rising with the HRE and Austria, with the new Austrian Emperor claiming the throne of the HRE. Japanese expand their influence, buying South Korea from China and colonize Karafuto (Sakhalin), while the HRE creates a colony in North Madagascar to fight the Austrian colony on South. Sweden and Denmark start growing their own colonial empires, while Portugal grow its African colonies.' ' ' Players *'Great Britain: '''We start negotiations with the Americans, and we give them autonomy if they stop the rebellion. A counterattack is started against Spain in North America. The military industry is upgrading thanks to the war, and the British weapon merchants acquire lots of money. **'USA D: We want more that autonomy, we want independence from Europe. **'British D: '''Our whole army is there and you cannot buy any weapons for new troops thanks to my blockade. If you continue rebelling, we will destroy you. You can choose: autonomy as we want or death. *'Portugal: 'Several new furniture factories are made and a man-o-war ship is made in Lisbon. Coastal agriculture and fishing are improved. Docks and harbours are improved. Many fishing vessels are launched and 100 troopers recruited. A literacy and numeracy campaign starts. Carpenters and stone masons are recruited and set to work in new factories. New paved roads appear around Oporto and Libon, while many dirt roads also occur in the rest of the land. *'Austria: The Austrian Forces move farther up the island of Madagascar. The Emperor of Austria is largely ignored by his staff, as he rants on and on about how they should 'invade Europe to show the world the might of the Austrian Empire. HAHAHAHA' The Austrian diplomacy apologize profusely to the HRE for the manic proclamation of dominance of the HRE. The son of the Emperor is the polar opposite of the raving madman on the throne, he is an intelligent, brilliant, calculating, amiable young man. The Generals currently running the country on behalf of the maniac on the throne begin muttering darkly of 'a tragic accident' that will claim the life of the nutter on the throne. Troops on the Islands in South America land on the Main Continent, and claim the Southern edge of the Continent. 5 men-of-war are commissioned. They are laid down with 2 in Europe, two in Africa, and the last in South America. They will be complete by next turn. Explorers colonize the last little bit at the bottom of the Islands. *'Spain:' it asks is colonist and New Spain to leave Florida to the Britsh and asks the British colonizers to withdraw from spanish Louisiana, Colonies expand and Spain funds a colony in Northern new Zealand and claims The Hawaiian islands,Expansion northwards onto vancouver begins within new Spain 1771.0 Mod Events: The Republic of Quebec, with strong alliance with the US, is founded in Quebec City, proclaming the same rights as the americans. Because of the rebellion, the governors of the Thirteen Colonies call back the troops from Louisiana, giving terrain to the New Spain army, liberating New Orleans. The Persian Shah is deposed and an Ottoman Prince assume government, making Persia an Ottoman vassal. The Kingdom of Georgia fall to the Cossacks, that proclaim a republic under russian protection. The Ottomans refuse to recognize the republic and invade the north of it. The Austrian Emperor dies and the Imperial Court blames a Polish conspiracy, while other nobles accuse the HRE of the dead. The Madagascar division forces Portugal colonials to proclaim the Lisbon Conference about Madagascar, to divide the island between the three nations or even make one or two leave the island. The Venetian Republic conquers Milan, while founds New Venice in Australia. The Italian East Indies Company is founded and makes significant conquest in India, while the Dutch conquer Belgium and expand their Africa and Asian colony. 'Austria: '''The new Emperor of Austria launchs an investigation into the death of his father, and discovers that the High Court that took over the rule of the realm from father, also murdered his father. They are executed for Treason. The Colonies continue to expand. The ships are now complete. The Emperor proclaims that enough is enough, and purges the Nobility of anyone who doesn't meet his exacting standards. Research begins on the Schnitter Zebaoh (Gatling gun). The Austrian Government assert 'we found Madagascar first, so We are staying, one of you guys can leave' They send troops there to reinforce this assertion. The central area of Madagascar between the East and the West branches of the Austrian Colony is colonised. The Colony on the South American Island create another colony in Argentina, The Bay in Golfo Nuevo is made into the Capital of the South American Colonies due to the ease of defending it. (If you can't find it, Google map the name, and its the Bay above the one it labels) '''China: '''Qianglong emperor begins reforms when the foreign missionaries instruct him about foreign events, which intrigued the emperor. Asks to purchase South Korea and Sakhalin from Japan. The navy begins forming for a voyage to the West. 13 Colonies: George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and Paul Revere ride in to the nation to rally up 200 people who want independence to join the separatist movement. ' ''' Category:Imperialism - Map Game